Under the Eyes of Demons
by Yanmegaman
Summary: Yokai Lane was where it all began. And now, it will see another beginning as Apollo and Athena take the step forward in forging a life together. A slight continuation of The Cave of Two Lawyers. A late Justicykes day entry!
**A/N: You guys didn't really think I'd completely skip out on Justicykes day, did you? This is a very short one-shot that I wrote as slight continuation of my original Justicykes story, the Cave of Two Lawyers. I've always wanted to give these two the wedding they deserve, and I think I pulled it off nicely. Lemme know what you guys think!**

 **Oh, and for those of you wondering, I plan to get back to work on Maya Fey: Ace Mommy before too much longer. So expect it to come out of hiatus soon!**

* * *

Two years had passed since those fateful days in the mountain cave. Two years had Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes been together. The two loved each other with as much love as they could muster, and then some. Finally, the day had come. At the very Space Center that had very nearly torn the two apart, Apollo had popped the question. Athena, of course, had said yes without hesitation.

And now, the this was the day of their wedding.

There had been very little deliberation between the couple as to where they would tie the knot. They had practically both suggested Yokai Lane in Nine-Tails Vale at the same time once the subject of venue had come up. The place held very special meaning to the both of them, as it was where they had first met. As shaky an introduction as it was, it had been the beginning of a love strong enough to withstand an entire police force being tossed at it, forget a lone officer.

Apollo was looking himself over in the mirror in his dressing room, chanting his usual mantra as he inspected every detail of himself in the mirror.

"I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice… and I'm a nervous wreck." He lamented as he finally collapsed into the nearby arm chair. He ran a hand through his thoroughly gelled hair. _Why am I even so nervous?_ He asked himself. _This is exactly what I want. After today, Athena will be my wife._ He chuckled slightly to himself. "The Justices." He said aloud to no one particular.

* * *

"Thena, would you calm down? I don't understand why you're so nervous." Juniper said to her friend as she paced the room.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Junie, but I don't." Athena replied as she finally collapsed into the nearby arm chair. "This is what I want. I love Apollo with my entire heart. But I just can't shake my nerves today."

"Sounds like cold feet to me." Juniper offered.

Athena let out a long sigh. "I guess. But, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my laugh, but I'm just a bundle of nerves! I feel like I'll pass out the second I see Apollo in that tux next to the officiant. That's when it's all really gonna sink in."

Junie let out a soft giggle. "Thena, after seeing you in that dress, he's more likely to be the one to pass out when he sees what a bombshell you are!"

This earned a laugh from Athena. The first real one she'd had all day. "Yeah, you're right. I really hope I won't have to have someone prop him up during the ceremony."

Both girls let out a hearty chuckle together.

"Really, though, Thena. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're marrying an amazing guy like Apollo and you'll get to spend the rest of your life with him."

"You're right, Junie. I feel a lot better. Thanks." Athena said before leaning forward and pulling her maid of honor into a hug.

* * *

Three knocks suddenly came at the door.

"It's open." Apollo responded as he continued to busy himself with his tie. The blasted thing just seemed to want to defy him at every turn!

The door creaked open to reveal none other than his boss and best man, Phoenix Wright. "We're getting ready to start, Apollo. You ready?"

Apollo sighed. "Define ready."

A look of concern spread across Phoenix's face as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Something the matter?"

"No. Everything's fine. But…" The horned husband to be started. "Tell me, Mr. Wright; Were you this nervous when you married Maya?"

Phoenix chuckled to himself lightly as he stepped toward the man. "Of course I wasn't this nervous."

Apollo's face dropped for a moment before the older man spoke again.

"I was worse!" Phoenix suddenly exclaimed. "Apollo, you're nervous enough to have used enough gel in your hair to turn those horns of yours into lethal weapons. Me? I legitimately tried to get away!"

Apollo's eyes widened to the size of saucers! "You tried to escape!?"

Phoenix laughed. "I did. I was halfway out the window when Edgeworth came to get me. It took both him and Larry to pull me back into the building. I don't know if I'd have actually made the trip down the aisle if Edgeworth hadn't threatened to strangle me with his cravat."

"Yikes. Alright, I get it. You were even more nervous than me. How's that help me?" Apollo asked, getting to the point.

"Well, think about it. I was ready to make a run for Mexico and now look The spikey-haired man said as he held up his and indicated his ring finger. "Been happily married for nearly two years now and am currently expecting a daughter by the end of the summer. I think of all this nervous pacing and over-gelling is as bad as you've had it, you've got nothing to worry about."

Apollo pondered the man's words for a moment before he grinned. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Well, it is my last name." Phoenix replied.

Apollo stepped forward and gave the man a light punch in the arm. "Funny. Now, c'mon. We should probably get out there."

Phoenix smiled at his employee as he opened the door. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

* * *

The dirt path of Yokai line was lined with six rows of pews on either side. Each seat was filled with a familiar face. Friends and former clients lined the rows with their smiling faces as Apollo stood at the front of the aisle with the officiant. His nerves had subsided somewhat after speaking with Phoenix, but damn if he wasn't still nervous!

But all that went away the moment the music began to play.

Simon led Athena into the view of everyone as the first few notes played on the organ. Everyone turned their head to view the blushing bride. Some eyes widened. Some jaws dropped. And one man, standing with a clear line of sight to view the woman, felt his heart skip a beat.

Athena had always been a beauty without compare. Make-up was unnecessary and almost felt as though it obscured her true beauty. But today, light touches of make-up made her features stand out even more. Her hair was still pulled into its signature side ponytail, but today it was curled and instead of her usual hair band, she wore a band decorated with roses. Her dress was strapless and was also decorated with roses at the waist. The whole look was completed with the long white gloves she wore, which had to be custom made, as Athena had insisted on having gloves that only covered the thumb, pointer, and middle fingers.

As Simon led the woman to the altar, Apollo thought only one thing.

 _I'm the luckiest man alive._

The two finally reached the altar and Simon gave the young woman a hug before giving her over to Apollo. He glanced at the groom for a moment. "Protect her, Justice-dono."

Apollo simply smirked and mouthed the words 'I will' before turning his attention to his bride, taking both her hands in his own. He gazed into the woman's beautiful blue eyes as she looked into his brown eyes. Neither one spoke, but they need only look at each other to sense the love they felt for one another. Every beat of Apollo's heart was like a melodious love song to Athena's ears. Every simple movement Athena made was like a telegraphed signal of her undying love for him.

Apollo finally spoke in a hushed tone. "Nervous, Tiger?"

"Yep. You?" Athena replied.

"Absolutely." He squeezed her hands tighter. "But I'm fine."

The officiant finally spoke up, telling the crowd to be seated. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-"

The couple tuned the man out as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Their gazes transfixed on one another, as if seeing each other for the first time. Athena's angelic beauty was simply hypnotizing to Apollo. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more certain he was that she had cast some kind of spell on him. A spell he prayed would never be broken.

Apollo's handsome face simply captivated Athena. She hardly took notice of the excess gel in his hair as she gazed deep into the man's unwavering gaze, feeling as though she could become lost simply in the tiny details of his irises.

Neither one knew how long they'd been standing there when the officiant loudly cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I spaced out. Where were we?" Apollo asked sheepishly, earning laughs from the crowd and an exasperated groan from the man.

"I asked you if you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live." The man explained.

"Oh, I-I'm fi- er, I mean, I do! I do!" Apollo managed to stutter out. Another round of laughs from the crowd and a soft, cute giggle from Athena.

The officiant sighed and turned his attention to Athena. "And do you, Athena, take this man-"

"I do!" Athena suddenly cried out, interrupting the man.

"Er, I haven't…" The man trailed off before simply shaking his head. "Whatever. By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And there, under the eyes of demons, Apollo did just that, instantly capturing the woman's lips with his own and kissing her with as much love and passion as he could. Athena returned the kiss tenfold as the crowd cheered for the newlywed couple.

Yokai Lane, where it all began, was now where something new had begun. A promise of forever, sealed with a kiss.


End file.
